


Television Blues

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-01
Updated: 2003-05-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: "Watching Sam on television is not gonna make him come back, y'know..."





	Television Blues

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Television Blues**  
**by:** Kasey

**Character(s):** Sam, CJ, Josh  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, this is just my reaction - and can I just say that possibly nothing makes a vacation worse than halfway through having a Republican relative tell you that your favourite character is on the show no longer?  
**Summary:** "Watching Sam on television is not gonna make him come back, y'know..." 

"What are you doing?" CJ asked, and Josh didn't look up. "Josh?" 

"Hm?" 

"What are you doing?" 

"I was just...y'know..." He nodded toward the tv. 

"Watching his show." 

"Yeah." 

"It's not gonna make him come back," she said quietly. 

"He looks terrible - look at all the lipstick they've put on him." 

"It's television-" 

"He looks awful." 

"He does not." 

"He looks-" 

"He looks great, Josh, you know that. He looks energized." 

"That's from the lights." He paused, then grumbled "We should've let him in." 

"I"m sorry?" 

"If we wouldn't've left him outta the damn loop so much-" 

"Don't do this." 

"-He shoulda known about the MS thing before he did-" 

"I thought we already established-" 

"-Being left out of key discussions, all the crackpot meetings-" 

"Josh, it wasn't your fault, it wasn't Toby's fault, wasn't Leo's fault, wasn't the PResident's. He was unhappy, now he's not, I say good for him." Josh just stared at her. "What?" 

"You don't even miss him." 

"Of course I do, we all do, and you know that, so stop acting like you're the only one he abandoned." 

"You're right." 

"Yes I am. We've got a staff meting." 

"Yeah." Josh sighed and flipped off the television as the closing credits of "This Week with Sam Seaborn" began to roll. 


End file.
